


The Inevitable Evolution of Sam and Jack's Sleeping Positions

by iblamethenubbins



Series: Clichés [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Art, Cliche, Comic strip, F/M, Fanart, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblamethenubbins/pseuds/iblamethenubbins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic cliché #1 - The Jam Version</p><p>Sharing a bed and ending up lovingly entangled by morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inevitable Evolution of Sam and Jack's Sleeping Positions

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
